Acquired Tastes
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Set during season three. Sam and Dean are on the road, and decide to stop for lunch. Dean has doubts about the small-town deli, until he discovers one of the few joys known to mankind...the pizza burger. One-shot, complete. T for slight language. Brotherly fluff, no plot. Hopefully a couple laughs...maybe.


**A/N: So...a new fandom...YAY! I'm kinda starting to dabble in Supernatural a little bit, after the whole thing with Jared Padalecki bashing Justin Bieber (go Jared!), and I'm finding that I rather enjoy watching re-runs with my cousin. So, congrats to TFKpuppet, I'm hooked.**

* * *

"Dean, I'm hungry."

"Can you wait a bit?"

"C'mon, that's what you said fifty miles back." Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jeez, don't get your undies in a twist, Sammy."

"I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that." Sam groused.

"I didn't agree to that. But if you want to imagine that I did…Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Dean…"

"Fine, fine. We'll stop at the next town we come across."

* * *

It was a grey and dreary day in a small Mid-western town. Most would describe this place as the middle-of-nowhere, or perhaps even "backwards". It was one of those places where it seems like almost everyone is related by blood or marriage. Nothing ever really happened there, which made it perfect for a certain pair of brothers to stop there for lunch on their way to investigate paranormal occurrences. There truly was nothing like keeping a low profile.

One might say that the choice of vehicle made that difficult, but these are the Winchesters we're talking about. Dean insisted on driving his baby everywhere. Even if it wasn't exactly low-key.

The '67 Impala made its way down the main street, earning several glares from pedestrians. Maybe it was because of the rock music pouring out the half-open window, but then, it could be because strangers were generally frowned upon. Either way, Dean Winchester reveled in the attention his ride garnered. Sam glanced over at his brother and shook his head in annoyance.

"I thought you said we were gonna lay low." He muttered. Dean shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"You wanna walk?" he threatened. Sam merely rolled his eyes. Dean laughed. "Do that again, you looked like a teenaged girl when you do that..."

"Dean, keep it up, I swear I'm gonna punch you."

"Do you want to get to lunch in one piece? Never hit the driver." They pulled up to the grocery store at the end of the street. It was pretty much the edge of town. Sam never thought he would be so grateful to escape from being in close quarters with his brother. He eagerly stepped into the store, immediately going for the deli. Dean watched him walk off towards the back.

"Seriously? The deli? C'mon, let's grab a bag of chips, a couple Cokes and call it good. We're on the clock here." Sam paused long enough to glance over his shoulder.

"You call that lunch? Sorry dude…" Dean growled in annoyance.

"Dean, get back here. I think you might like this." Sam called, hidden from view by one of the shelves.

"My time's running out, bro, I'm not gonna waste any of my remaining meals on your nasty health-food B.S. "

"Just come here." Sam repeated. Grudgingly, he obeyed.

"What?" Sam merely pointed up at the menu board. Dean scanned the options, his eyes lighting up when he saw an array of the most UN-healthy food choices. Pork tenderloin sandwiches, sloppy joes, fried chicken, a variety of subs, and pizza burgers.

"What's a pizza burger?" he asked, more talking to himself than anyone in particular. "I think I'm gonna have to give that one a try…"

* * *

Sam watched as Dean took a bite of the burger.

"Dude, there's seriously something wrong with you." Dean ignored him, his eyes rolling back in his head. He swallowed and glanced over at his brother.

"What's wrong with a man enjoying his pizza burger?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all. But when I think pizza burger, I think marinara sauce, and maybe some onions or peppers. Not mustard, pickles, onions, and ranch dressing." He wrinkled his nose and went back to his own sandwich, a plain old boring sub. "That's just weird, man."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it. It's frickin' amazing. You need the mustard and pickles to cut through the cheese and grease. The ranch was just for the hell of it." He took another bite, and held it out. "Here, give it a try."

"No. Not after you've slobbered all over it."

"You know you want to…" Sam shook his head.

"No, actually, I'm pretty sure I don't…" Dean shrugged and took another bite.

"Your loss, then."

"Whatever you say." After a moment, Sam wondered if maybe Dean was right. His brother seemed to sense what he was thinking, and offered him the burger again.

"Okay fine…" he finally conceded, and took a bite. Dean watched him, grinning.

"Not too bad, huh?" Sam shrugged, and handed the remnants of the burger back to Dean.

"Not horrible…"

"Told ya so…"

* * *

**A/N: So, for any of you who may be wondering what exactly goes into a pizza burger...It's a patty made from Italian sausage, with a slice of mozzarella cheese in the middle, breaded and deep fried, and served on a bun like any other burger. My sister makes them at the grocery store she works at, and I finally got to try one the other day. They're good! Really. And the pickles and mustard thing is true...there are no words, it is THAT good.**


End file.
